In the design of a completion for an oil well, multiple screen modules are usually connected to cover the length of a producing zone. Typically, each screen module comprises individual inflow control means arranged in a base pipe of the screen module, directly under a filtering element. The inflow control means are often comprised by valves or throttles and a sliding sleeve to block and open the inflow control means, respectively. Such screen modules are often sealed off at opposite ends so that fluid, entering the filtering element of one screen module, cannot flow to the subsequent screen module. This configuration of screen modules requires the use of a large number of inflow control means and sliding sleeves in a completion. Using many sliding sleeves in a completion renders the construction, the maintenance and the ongoing operation and control of the completion more expensive. Another inexpedient issue of prior art screen modules is the position of the inflow control means. Inflow control means arranged in the base pipe of at screen module will often reduce the flow area or drift diameter of the screen module, thereby reducing flow and the size of tool that can be used in the well. Further, the flow between the filtering element and the base pipe of a screen module may be of great importance. The production along a single screen module or string of screen often varies considerably with high and low producing areas. It is desirable to provide a flow path between the filtering element and the base pipe, which is as unrestricted and continuous as possible. Multiple separated narrow flow paths along a screen module often result in some flow paths being overloaded, and some having excess capacity.